Diosa Disfrazada
by Devil-wit-wings
Summary: 16 yr. old Halia Dima though the Council of the Planes would give her an easy punishment for her mistake but living in the Wizarding World with Harry Potter and the Malfoy men...not so easy FULL SUMMARY ON PROFILE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay, here's my new story Diosa Disfrazada! This story is obviously AU and I'm sorry to say, Sirius IS dead. This follows my other story Hidden Love Danger found somewhat, but Lucius and Narcissa are divorced and Lucius is a Death Eater (Spy). This story runs on a different timeline too. It has a X-over with Charmed in later chapters, and the story is from the Main Character's point of view. When it's not, it's from a 3rd person view. If I forgot anything then someone tell me-**

**Stella and Jamie- You forgot us!**

**DWW- Oh yeah these are my two muses: Stella and Jamie. They're fraternal twins and very annoying. I named Stella from a skunk I got from a movie called: Over The Hedge. Jamie, I don't know where I got the name.**

**Stella: Okay, enough with the rambling-**

**Jamie- On with the story!**

**DWW- I hate when they do that twin thing**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I dodged the acid that was thrown at me easily. My hair, however, wasn't so lucky.

"Damnit" I said angrily as my lilac eyes looked at the damage done to my hair. My once perfectly even, black, thigh length hair now went to my waist. It was _way _uneven, and I now had split ends.

"Looks better to me if I do say so myself," Nathan said, his voice mocking as he sneered at me.

I was in a high-top underground lab called the WODAPC (Working Of Dangerous And Powerful chemicals). The lab was on some magical plane I didn't know the name of. My enemy, Nathan, had broken in to steal some chemical Unknown. Seriously, It's called "Unknown". Who is the hell names a chemical unknown and tells the media about its effects like the lead scientist and owner, Dr.Rocher (Who was watching us), had done. Nathan had gotten as far as the room holding all the chemicals, when I showed up. Now, we were fighting and I was loosing my patience with Dr.Rocher. He just wouldn't shut up!

"Careful you idiots! Those chemicals are explosive!" he shouted hysterically after I had sent a kick to Nathan's chest and he landed in front of shelves full of a mysterious green liquid.

"Shut up old man!" Nathan snarled and sent a wave of power at the man. I really didn't want to because he was annoying, but I saved Dr.Rocher anyway. I pushed him out of the way and hissed in pain. Instead of hitting Dr.Rocher and making him explode, like Nathan had planned, it hit me. I lifted my shirt and my cinnamon colored skin had blood on it as a cut formed.

"So you say he's standing in front of explosive chemicals?" I ground out through gritted teeth, as I held my hand over my bleeding side. I'd have to heal it later, now wasn't the time.

"Yes, why?" he asked nervously. He must have seen the crazed look in my eyes, because he said frantically, "No! Not my precious lab!"

"Sorry old man, but it's either that or our lives," I muttered, as I summoned a ball of fire in my hand and stared Nathan down.

"Think fast!" I shouted as I threw it at him.

"You missed, oh smart one," he taunted me as he flew out of the air to avoid the ball of fire.

"No, I didn't," I smirked as the fire hit a bottle of green liquid. An explosion rippled out and covered Nathan. As it headed towards a screaming Dr.Rocher, and me, I put my right hand on his shoulder, and in a flurry of lights we disappeared out of the building.

We made it above ground just in time to see a big explosion come from under the ground.

The ground shook and Dr.Rocher sank to the ground sobbing, "My lab! All my hard work! Gone, gone, gone!"

I put my hand on his shaking shoulder and said the only thing that came to my head, "Oops…my bad."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaylie Alkas Alile Amaya Muna Potter-Malfoy lounged in the sunroom. She was at her mansion in the Hidden Jungle, keeping watch on what she ruled. Lately, rouge pack attacks had been coming less and less, and she was wondering what was up. Harry and Draco each were in an armchair across from her, and she was stretched out on a loveseat. They were just talking about Quidditch, when an owl flew in through the open window.

It landed on Kailey's knee and stared at her.

"I wonder who it's from. No one sends me owls except for Severus," Kailey wondered aloud. It was no secret that Severus treated Kailey like a little sister and was overprotective of her. He corresponded with her daily and if Kailey was feeling down, his owls would make her smile for the rest of the day.

Kailey looked at the owl and realized it was the Dailey Prophet. She paid the owl with what Wizarding money she had from her pocket and opened it as it flew open. Upon seeing the first page, she turned the paper inside out so Harry and Draco couldn't read it.

Her eyes widened as they absorbed every line of the paper.

**RULER OF HEAVEN AND HELL RAISES HELL ON A MAGICAL PLANE!!!**

It seems that Halia Alila Maricara Dima; ruler of Heaven and Hell isn't as responsible as the people think. While fighting her rival Nathan Oray, Halia blew up the WODAPC lab and managed to escape with lead scientist and owner of the building Dr.Rocher. No one was in the lab at the time, as it was closed on Sunday, May 30th, which was last night.

"She blew up my lab! She said it was either that or our lives! I would have died for my lab to live!" Dr.Rocher was quoted saying earlier this morning at an interview, at this point; we had to escort him away because he broke down in tears. We couldn't get in touch with the sixteen-year old ruler, her stepmother saying she was "healing from the bruises from the fight". Because of the destruction of the lab, Halia will have to appear before The Council of The Planes on the magical plane #5, which is the plane the lab was on. A generous amount of money was donated to Dr. Rocher for the re-building of the lab. Halia's stepmother, Sonia, said Halia would rebuild the lab herself after the trial, which will be on June 5th, 2006. So five days folks! It's a private trial so only a select number of people will be able to attend…

"Oh. Shit." Kailey said to herself, and she began to think about what she was going to do about this problem.

**_Leave it alone. It doesn't involve you. _** Kieran, Kailey's black panther said as he walked into the sunroom.

**_Yes it does. I need to talk to Halia. With every hectic thing in her life, she needs to relax. This trial won't help. _**Kailey narrowed her eyes at the panther, and they argued silently.

"Umm...Kay, what's going on?" Harry asked her as she started to ball the newspaper up.

"Yeah, you've been glaring at Kieran for the past few seconds," Draco pointed out.

"Oh nothing. Everything's fine," she lied with a smile as Kieran gave her a cat-like glare, she threw the balled up newspaper at him, and with his paw, he swatted it back at her.

"You sure? Because I've only seen Kieran look at you like that when you're up to something," Draco looked at the pair suspiciously.

"I'm positive. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some Hidden business to attend to. I'll be back in a few days," she stood up and gave them each a kiss before walking out of the sunroom. Once she was in her room, she waved her hand and her clothes packed themselves in a roller-suitcase.

She needed to see Halia. Halia once was her cousin, sort of. Kailey's adoptive mom had a sister that got married to some guy. The guy had a niece named Halia, and Halia was his niece because his brother had adopted her. Her aunt and the guy got a divorce three years later, but Halia and Kailey stayed in touch. Halia told Kailey everything about her. Even, her being the ruler of Heaven and Hell because her real parents passed that down to her. Halia was an only child, and didn't have any siblings to help her at all.

Kailey told Halia everything too. Except, the fact that she was Queen of the Hidden. She knew once Halia found that out, she would be pissed. She grimaced at that thought and shuddered. The thing was, Halia was _very _powerful. She had more power than Kailey, Dianna, Harry, Draco, Lord Voldemort, and Dumbledore put together. Her power was limitless and was something to be feared. Kailey tucked her thoughts in the back of her mind and grabbed her suitcase. She would need to stay with Diamond until the day of the trial. Then she would see Halia. She looked around the room to make sure she got everything, and with a flare of wind, she was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hali-"

"No."

"Oh come on-"

"No."

"It won't be that ba-"

"No!" I argued stubbornly with Sonia. Sonia, not my mom, but Sonia. Just calling her "Mom" in front of my dad makes me want to puke. Right now were arguing over the trial. She wanted me to attend, whereas, I didn't. I mean come on! She made me donate 3 _million dollars_! It wasn't even a lot out of my bank account, considering my dad makes that much in four days if he wanted to. I alone was rich myself. My real parents left me _a lot _of money when they died. Ok, back to the trail, and off my money. I also had to rebuild the lab _myself. _That much was easy too. I could wave my hand and the lab would be better than ever. It was their punishment I was worried about.

_The counsel just wants to punish me. They always did dislike me. Well, except for Councilwoman Warts. She's cool. _I told myself in my head.

"Halia, are you listening to me!" Sonia's annoying voice brought me out of my musings.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" I batted my eyelashes at her. I swear I saw her left eye twitch in agitation.

"I was saying, your ass is going to that trial, or I will tell your dad what happened when you first started ruling," Sonia threatened.

_That bitch! _I seethed on the inside. Being Ruler of Heaven and Hell, I make friends from people from other plains and worlds. I meet two ladies called Patty and Prue Halliwell, and we became fast friends. She told me about her daughters (in Prue's case sisters), Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. I snuck from my duties for two days and helped them kick some demon ass. I didn't realize Hell had become this messed up before I took over. There even was a guy named The Source that thought he ruled Hell! Let's just say The Source is _still _being tortured after the sisters and I finished with him.

"Fine, I'll go, but I won't like it," I grumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against my throne. I was in Hell right now, and I was watching Heaven from a small mirror I kept around my neck at all times. I wasn't too worried. Patty, Prue, Sirius, James, and Lily said they would watch things for me.

"Good girl. Now, your tutor for kickboxing won't be here today. You're going to have to practice by yourself today," Sonia told me as she waltzed out of the room. Her blond ponytail swishing with every step she took.

As soon as she was gone, I waved my hands to put up a silencer around the room. I materialized a punching bag in front of me.

I screamed in fury as I started to throw punches and kicks at the bag.

After half an hour of kicking and punching, I sank against a wall of the thrown room in exhaustion. Tears came down my eyes as I let out an anguished wail. I wrapped my arms around my knees and let my raven colored hair cover my face like a curtain and sobbed as I thought, _how can I be an all-powerful ruler, when Sonia rules me?_

A/N- There you go! Chapter 1 up and running! For those of you who don't understand the part Kailey, Draco, and Harry play in this story; you might want to read my other story, Hidden Love Danger Found. It mainly focuses on Kailey, Draco, and Harry, and The Hidden.

For this story don't forget to…

Stella- Read and-

Jamie- Review!

DWW- Okay, stop with the twin thing.

Stella and Jamie- /smirks/ what twin thing?

DWW- /massages temple/- you know THAT!

Stella and Jamie- what THIS?

DWW- yes THAT!

Stella and Jamie- / both smile innocently/ we don't know what you're talking about

DWW- you know I think I only need one of you. You're both twins. Therefore I only need one /eye twitches/

Jamie- my dear you'd have to-

Stella- Catch one of us-

Jamie- and we all know

Stella- you're too lazy to do so.

DWW- just forget it. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Diosa Disfrazada!


	2. Matchmaking Part I

-1**Okay, another chapter for Diosa Disfrazada! Thanks to all the people who read this, and even if you don't review thanks anyway. Here it is….**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but a few OCs and the Hidden, and… oh whatever I just don't own any of Harry Potter's stuff okay?**

**Stella: Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Jamie- Devil didn't really check anything like she was supposed to...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kailey paced back and forth in her best friend, Diamond's, room.

"Diamond, what am I supposed to do? I mean, the trial's in two days, and I haven't spoken to Halia yet. I know she's miserable!"

"Kailey, calm down. Why don't you see her the day of the trail? You know, something to make her feel better. Plus, she can't be that sad. You know she has The Four with her, making it The Five," Diamond pointed out.

"The Five" were well known in L.A. They were a group of close friends, who could never be separated. There were four boys, and one girl in the group. The four boys were named: Alex, Ryan, Emmanuel, and Elijah. The only girl in the group was Halia. The Five were basically a group of mischief makers who were loyal to their family and friends no matter what( A/N- Think of a more modern version of The Marauders)

Alex, Ryan, Emmanuel, and Elijah were the only ones, besides Kailey, who Halia told _anything _to. It was part of their bond they formed when they were little.

"I don't think she's with them. Sonia probably wouldn't let her hang out with them right now. Sonia thinks they're a "bad influence" on Halia," Kailey frowned. It was no secret Halia disliked Sonia. In Kailey's opinion, she didn't like the blonde either. The lady was just…… off somehow.

"You're right," Diamond sighed, "what are we going to do? I mean, it's not like Halia wouldn't love to see someone right now, it's just a matter of them getting past the bulldog Sonia."

At the words "See someone right now," Kailey got a plan.

"Diamond, you're a genius!" Kailey squealed excitedly.

Diamond raised an eyebrow, "I am?"

Kailey nodded, "What Halia needs is a boyfriend!"

Diamond looked at Kailey cautiously, "A boyfriend? Kailey, let me remind you that Halia does kickboxing, hip-hop, belly dancing, private tutoring, soccer, AND rules two realms. How will she have time for a boyfriend?" Kailey ignored her.

Kailey smiled, "Halia needs someone who is calm, strong, patient, and cunning. Someone who is smart, and isn't too innocent, but good enough."

"Kailey I don't think this is a good idea…"

Kailey looked into her locket and of the picture of Harry and Draco inside of it. She looked at Draco and a pure Malfoy smirk settled on her face.

"I have an idea……."

"Kailey are you listening to me!"

"Now how am I going to carry this out…."

Diamond groaned, "Something tells me this is going to bite someone in the ass, and you better hope it's not me," and with that said, Diamond sank onto her bed and decided that if she flipped through the catalogue to look for parts for her car, and said nothing, she's have a better chance of denying she had any part in planning this matchmaking business.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey dad!" I shouted enthusiastically. My dad, Alexander Lovell, strolled in the room like he owned it. Well, technically, he did. We were on one of his estates in L.A., and I was having one of my lessons. Today was a day for home schooling, and hip-hop classes. My teacher frowned from where she was sitting. She was my English and History teacher, and one of the strictest teachers I had.

"Hey quello caro(1)! What's been going on?" he asked me kindly. His hazel eyes shined with affection and his black shoulder length hair was hurriedly pushed out of his face, as I ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "Save me!" I whispered in his ear.

My dad looked at my tutor, and then to my desperate face.

"Halia, there's some business we need to discuss in my office. Why don't you come with me?" my dad suggested.

"Mr. Lovell, I don't think that's a-," my tutor started to say. My dad's warm hazel eyes turned cold in an instant, and he looked very much like the Lord he was, "Excuse me?"

My tutor looked at my papers on my desk, then at my dad's look, "Nothing."

"Have a good day Ms. You are dismissed," he waved his hand at her before we linked arms and walked to his office. When we got there, he sat down in his comfy chair by a fireplace, and I took the one in front of him. My dad smiled at me before speaking, "So, how's everything?"

"Oh fine, besides the fact that my tutors are bossy and rude, and The Source's screams are starting to become aggravating. Oh yeah, I miss Ryan, Alex, Emmanuel, and Elijah." This was like a routine for us. My dad would ask how everything was, I'd tell him the truth, and then he'd try to fix the problem if there was one. By "fix" I mean kill it, or ruin it's life somehow. Alex Lovell was more than just rich. He was also a Crime Lord. Hell, he basically ruled L.A. Although it benefited me sometimes, it was _not _helpful for my already busy life.

"Do I need to find you more tutors?"

I saw the Crime Lord look in his eyes and decided to spare my tutors' lives, "Oh no. They may be bossy and rude, but they help me. They don't baby and coddle me. I learn better that way."

He nodded, "Why don't you just stop torturing The Source? The screams will probably lessen that way."

I smiled, "It _will _take away my fun time, but oh well. What about the boys?"

"Invite them over."

"Sonia doesn't like them."

"Has that ever stopped you before?"

"Good point. Shouldn't you be defending your wife?"

"Yes I should, but she's not here to hear me _not _defending her, is she?"

"Again, good point." Many people wonder why my dad, Alex Lovell, a very rich, kind, caring man married Sonia Reeves. She was a poser. She seemed nice and breathtakingly beautiful, but really, she was, to put it simply: a bitch. They made a cute couple. With my dad's six foot five inch height, and Sonia's five foot eleven inches. My dad had shoulder length midnight colored hair and pale skin, while Sonia had blond hair that went a little past shoulder length, and perfectly tan skin (tanning lotion and tanning beds). My dad's eyes were warm hazel, but could turn cold. Sonia's were brown and seemed to be stuck on "freezer mode".

Well, to this day, my dad says he fell in love with her when he saw her. He swore there was good in her, _but _when I turned fourteen, he swears he was seeing counseling then, because his mind must have been _very _messed up to have fallen for her. Nowadays, they can't really divorce yet because his enemies might have a field day with this news.

I was brought out of my musings by my dad, "So any more news about your parents?"

I shook my head, "I haven't really had time to look. I was thinking I could find something in Heaven. Maybe this weird looking tattoo will help." Oh my thigh was a tattoo of an orchid. I was really self-conscious about it. The only person who knew about this tattoo was my dad. No one else knew. Not even Kailey.

"Okay, tomorrow you can go look. Oh yeah, and your trial's in two days correct?" he seemed to be trying not to laugh at the word "trial". I scowled at him.

"Yes, it's in two days. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to call the boys over to play video games and have burping contest(2)." Unlike most girls, I was a tomboy. I played video games, ate junk food, and despised dresses and skirts. I was the "wild one" as most daughters, of my dad's business partners said. Of course they only whispered this, as they were afraid for their lives.

"Have fun, and be good," he warned me, "I have a business partner coming over, and he's bringing his two twins over. They're very snobby from what I've heard."

"Thanks for the update," I winked at him before strolling to my room inside of the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile, at Riddle Manor, inside of Voldemort's private chamber…….._

"Luciusssss, have you found anything ussseful from the Council of The Planesss?" Voldemort hissed to the blond man kneeling before him.

"Yes my Lord. It seems that I have been invited to attend the trail and watch the proceedings," Lucius drawled. He really hated The Dark Lord more than anything. The only reason he hasn't told Voldemort to "stick it where the sun don't shine" was because he was spying for the Order of The Phoenix. Also, he knew that him writhing on the floor in agony from a round of Cruicatus was _not _an attractive Malfoy quality.

"Well, well, Luciussss, you have done well. See to it that you watch everything carefully, or there will be a price to pay. I'd hate to see such a pretty face twisted in agony," a bony cold finger traced the side of Lucius's face. He held in the urge to throw up, and conjured up feelings of pride and adoration to the front of his mind. He pushed back the feelings of disgust and hate, and kept kneeling as the bony finger traced his collar bone under his robes.

"My Lord! There's a problem that needs your dealing. Fenir Greyback is considering staying neutral. You must talk to him," a random Death Eater came into the Dark Lord's private chamber.

Voldemort's scarlet eyes narrowed at the intruder, "Who ssayssss you may enter wittthout permisssion?"

"I'm sorry My Lord I didn't mea-," his apology was cut off by his own screams of pain, and he writhed on the ground from a Cruicatus(s/p?) Curse.

"Luciussss you are disssmisssed." Lucius nodded, and with a "pop" disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think that is just disgusting!" a very snobbish girl sniffed in Emmanuel's direction.

"Well, wow! I didn't know you could think. I thought all of that hairspray diluted your mind," he shot back.

My dad's business partner, Franklin Benjamin (I laughed my ass off when the twins told me their father's name), brought his two twins over. The twins names were Marissa and Clarissa. The may have looked alike, but they were _very _different. First of, Clarissa was _very _rude and snobby. Marissa on the other hand, was _awesome. _Marissa immediately fit in with me and the boys. She made herself comfortable, grabbed a slice of pizza and a Pepsi, and called dibs on playing the winner of the latest version of Def Jam. Clarissa, on the other hand, wrinkled her nose in disgust, and sat as far away from us as possible. Everyone was cheering on Marissa, against Elijah, until Emmanuel burped. He said, "Excuse me," but Clarissa had to comment on it. Hence the discussion now.

"I'll have you know, one can of my hairspray probably costs more than what you wear combined," Clarissa glared at Emmanuel. It was no secret that Emmanuel's family was poor. The eighteen year old had to work for my dad to get by.

"You did the math? Amazing!" Emmanuel shot back.

"Okay, guys stop!" I ordered them as I stood up.

"Who are you to order me? My father said you were Mr. Lovell's daughter. You don't look like it," she smiled coldly at me, and I flinched. I had cinnamon colored skin, black hair, and lilac eyes. While my dad had pale skin, hazel eyes, and black hair.

"She's adopted, but I love her all the same. If you want to become an orphan, I suggest you keep talking," my dad strode in.

"Mr. Lovell, I wasn't thinking. Sorry," Clarissa apologized.

"That's right, you weren't. Girls, your dad is outside in his car waiting," my dad didn't even have to finish his sentence. Clarissa had already bolted.

"Marissa we have to hang out sometime," I told her sincerely.

"Okay, I take kickboxing too. Maybe we can train together sometime," she offered. I smiled at her, "Sounds like a plan!" We gave each other a high-give and Marissa left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Malfoy Manor……_

Lucius Malfoy sank wearily into a stuffed armchair in his study. With a wave of his wand, a glass of brandy appeared in his hands. He was tired and needed sleep. He knew, however, that he wasn't going to get it when Draco, Harry, and Kailey walked into the room. The overly cheery smiles on their faces, made him suspicious instantly.

Before they could even speak, Lucius spoke first, "I'm not going on any more blind dates."

It was Draco who spoke, "Father, now why would you think we were setting you up on a blind date?"

"Maybe because ever since Narcissa and I divorced, you've set me up on six. No way am I going to go on another one," Lucius smirked at Draco's crestfallen look.

"Lucius, hear us out. Someone every important to me is going on trail soon," now _that _got Lucius's attention.

"I'm listening."

"My once cousin Halia is going on trail for the lab thing. Knowing the Council of The Planes, her sentence might be a bit harsh. I was wondering if you could sway the council into "punishing" Halia into staying in the Wizarding World for a year," Kailey pleaded.

"And the catch?" Lucius asked before downing the rest of his brandy in one gulp.

"That she stays at Malfoy Manor," Harry answered.

Lucius thought for a moment. If he did this, Dumbledore and the Light side would be within easy reach of the girl, and Voldemort would be too. Though, Voldemort, wouldn't get her.

_I know I'm going to hate myself for this later._

"Fine, she can stay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1)- it means "dear one" I think…..**

**(2)- Okay, girls do that too, at a party I went to, there was a burping contest, it was HILARIOUS! **

**(s/p?)- does anyone know how to spell that please?**

**A/N- There you go! Another chapter of DD done! Hehehe….Lucius has no idea what's in store for him. Okay, does anyone know who I'm pairing Halia up with? It's kind of obvious if you look close enough.**

**Stella- Yeah whatever, okay folks-**

**Jamie-Read and review!**

**DWW- Oh how I hate when they do that.**

**Stella and Jamie- Stay tuned folks!**


End file.
